


Meeting the Parents

by watsky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsky/pseuds/watsky
Summary: A discussion of what life would be like if the trio to settled down and started a family leads McCree to bring his lovers down to the southern States to visit his mother.





	Meeting the Parents

Jesse sits on the park bench, arms stretched along the length of the back rest. On one side, Angela leans against him, head on his shoulder. On the other is Genji, arm stretched across Jesse's stomach to hold hands with Angela. The day is coming to a close, sun just beginning to set. The three watch the nearby park and playground, listening to the children getting called by their parents to go home. Jesse's hat covers his face, head craned back, relaxed.

"Perhaps we should head home as well." Genji suggests. In agreement, Angela sits up and stretches before standing. Jesse yawns and removes his hat from over his eyes, placing it where it belongs on his head. They slowly make their way down the trail, the warm summer air and setting sun making the lovebirds relaxed and leisurely. Children flit across the path on their way to their parents, and Jesse smiles at the youngsters.

Jesse, Angela and Genji have been dating for a few years. Genji and Angela had kept in contact after reuniting for the first time post-recall, when, thanks to Zenyatta, Genji could repair his relationship with the doctor. During Blackwatch, he hated her, blaming her for what he had become. His master healed his mind and his heart, and as he came to accept himself, he came to appreciate Angela as well. They begun a friendship, and developed a close bond. Letters between the two kept each other updated on what was going on in their lives, so when Genji got to see McCree again after so many years, Angela was the first to know.

Jesse and Angela had a friendly relationship when Overwatch was around. She was often there at the base when he first joined, as a skeptical young man who had grown up in a deadly gang. She visited Overwatch watchpoints while she was in university, and Jesse warmed up to her quickly. He welcomed her with open arms when she finally, _officially_ joined Overwatch. They were friends, and sadly hadn't spoken to each other since before the fall of Overwatch, when he left and went underground. Thus, when all three of them finally met in person again, older and wiser, Angela was overjoyed to see her long-lost friend.

It didn't take much for them to fall in love with each other. First was Jesse, confessing that he loved Genji. In the same breath, he admitted that he also loved Angela-- so quickly that she didn't even have a _chance_ to be jealous of Genji. Genji and Angela felt the same for McCree, and for each other. It was awkward, at first. Movies don't teach you how to date two people. They figured things out at their own pace, on their own time, and found what works.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Angela crouches down at the side of a fallen child, running so fast that they tripped and scraped their knee. The parents run over, and apologize to Angela for the child falling in front of her. Genji pipes up, mentioning that she is a doctor, and sure enough, she has a small first aide kit in her bag. She sprays the scrape with antiseptic, and places an adhesive bandage on the knee. Her boyfriends watch with a smile as she cheers the child up, and sends them away with their parents.

"What are you laughing about?" Angela straightens up, raising an eyebrow at Genji.

"Nothing, Angela." His body language betrays his amusement. "I've never seen you with a child before. You would make an amazing mother."

Angela smiles and looks away, embarrassed. They continue along their way, and her smile falls.

"Ang? What's wrong?" Jesse's eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Hm? Oh... I..." She sighs, and stops walking. She looks at her lovers, absolutely serious. "I know this is a sudden question. Watching these kids, it makes me think... do you... rather, would you two ever want to settle down? Get married? Perhaps... start a family?"

"... I do, Angela. I would love to start a family. With you." Genji reaches for her hand with one of his, and for Jesse's with the other. "With _both_ of you. Not right now, of course. But in the future..."

Genji and Angela embrace, and reach out for McCree to join them. He's lost in thought, and looks quite somber. Usually, he's quite cheerful. They're concerned.

"Jesse? Are you okay? If I made you uncomfortable, I--"

"That's not-- That's not it. I wanna start a family with you guys. It's just..." He pauses to gather his thoughts. "I wanna... look, we can still have a kid of our own if you want to, Ang. But... I also wanna adopt. You know I grew up in Deadlock's turf. And the southwest states are still bein' ruined by gang activity-- just because Deadlock's been taken down, doesn't mean that gang activity went down. Other gangs just... rose up in their place."

He crosses his arms, a frown on his face.

"So many families are torn apart by gang violence. All those kids, losin' family and joinin' gangs just to survive... I wanna help even just _one_ of 'em. Save them from that life. Give 'em a good family, just like ol' Gabe did for me, way back in the day."

Genji steps forward to embrace Jesse from one side, while Angela cups his cheek and presses a kiss to his lips. Before they can say anything, Jesse speaks again.

"Do you two wanna meet my mom?"

* * *

 

He feels almost nostalgic, walking around his old town. Nobody seems to recognize him anymore; he doesn't recognize anyone, either. Things have changed since he was a teenager. Some old haunts of his have disappeared; buildings demolished, stores closed down, and fields filled in with new structures. Yet, despite all the changes, he still knows exactly where he's going. Down side streets and dusty trails, he leads Genji and Angela to his old home. It's an old, small home, built decades ago, but hell, it was home for him. His eyes start to water, but he blinks back the tears.

"C'mon. This ain't our stop."

Between stones and monuments they wind, until they arrive at a cross shaped marker. Jesse kneels down and places a bouquet of roses at the foot of the grave. Angela and Genji knew that Jesse's mother was dead, and yet they still feel a pang of sadness, as though they were hoping to meet her in person at his old home. Very quietly, Angela pipes up.

"Jesse... can I ask how she died?"

"Cancer. I was about 12 when she died."

"... Jesse, you don't talk about your past very often. Are you sure you are okay?" Genji is concerned, standing on McCree's right side. He grips Jesse's hand, and he squeezes gently.

"'M fine." He mumbles. "... I think... I wanna talk about it. Get it all off my chest."

"We are here for you, Jesse." Angela places a hand on his left shoulder.

"... She raised me alone. My dad died when I was real young. She started getting sick when I was 11. That's when I joined Deadlock-- I searched for them, and demanded that they let me join 'em. I wanted to support my mom, and Deadlock payed well. Crime always pays well. She wasn't too happy with that, but she was too sick to stop me. I just wanted to help her." He takes a shaky breath. "When she died, Deadlock didn't give me much time to mourn. I didn't have the money for a funeral. Coupl'a Deadlock guys helped me bury her, and that was that. I haven't been back here since. Her death was the worst day of my life. Followed by Gabe and Ana-- those two were the closest thing to family I had after mom passed away. Deadlock wasn't a family, and I never had a dad. Ana was like a new mom, and Fareeha was like my little sister. And I haven't been able to talk to her in years."

He lifts a hand to his face, trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes before they fall. They tell him to let it out, and with the support of his loves, he lets the tears fall. He removes his hat from his head, and holds it over his heart as a sign of respect. Genji hugs him from the side, and Angela, also in tears, holds his shoulder, standing close to him. They let him cry, and don't try to talk him down. They simply silently show their support, and Jesse knows they're there for him. They'll always be there for him, and he loves them more than life itself.

His mom would have loved them, too.

 


End file.
